powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Jagged
was one of the Deathgalien team leaders. He lead the initial incursion of Earth but was destroyed by the Zyuohgers. Character History Defeat Post-mortem Over two months following Jagged's death, his two former Players: Dorobozu and Hunterji, would arrive at the Sagittari Ark to join the Earth Blood Game in the hopes of being promoted to new Team Leaders by Ginis. Ultimately, however, both Dorobozu and Hunterji were destroyed by the Zyuohgers. Zyuohger vs. Ninninger Jagged was one of five villains who were revived by Gillmarda to fight the Zyuohgers and Ninningers. He was engaged and destroyed by AoNinger and Zyuoh Elephant. Zyuohger Returns As one of the four senior Deathgalien members, Jagged was revived by former member Pocane Daniro. To his dismay, not only had he been forgotten by the Zyuohgers, but he found that his fellow Deathgaliens struggled to recall him. Engaging the unfamiliar Zyuoh The World, Jagged almost defeated him if not for the intervention of the rhino Zyuman, whose affection for Misao allowed him to destroy Jagged. Personality Not much is shown about his personality. Although on his appearance, he's shown to be rash and willing to strike first without regards of his own life. After his death, he's once called a fool, meaning he often takes unwise decisions and is considered the weakest team leader. He also seems to hate being forgotten, as he tries to remind his comrades of who he is. Profile *Height: 208 cm (41.6 m: giant) *Weight: 187 kg (374.0 t: giant) *Medal Slot: Right Shoulder Powers and Abilities Arsenal * : An arm cannon equipped on his left arm. Allows Jagged to fire energy blasts. Players *Dorobozu {First Player} *Hunterji {Final Player} Behind the Scenes Portrayal Jagged is voiced by , who had previously played Duke Org Rouki in Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger, and Debo Viruson in Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger. His suit actor is and Hiroyuki Muraoka (村岡弘之, Muraoka Hiroyuki) in [[Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger Returns: Life Received! The Earth's Monarchs' Decisive Battle!|''Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger Returns: Life Received! The Earth's Monarchs' Decisive Battle!]] Conception *Jagged was designed by Tamotsu Shinohara. *Jagged's design motif is based on Stibnite. Notes *Jagged bears a resemblance to both Makirika from ''Juken Sentai Gekiranger (who is also the first opponent in their perspective series) and Heavenly Saint Raigel from Mahou Sentai Magiranger. *His Sti-blaster Cannon resembles the Mega Buster from the Mega Man/Rockman game series. *Jagged has the earliest death of any Sentai villain general by dying in the first episode. The record was held by Geildon who died in the 2nd episode of Abaranger '' * He is the only Team Leader whos origin is unknown. * He is also the only team leader who seemingly did not turn away from Deathgalien as for Azald he had withdrawn from and Quval was labeled as a traitor Appearances * ''Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger **''Ep. 1: The Exciting Animal Land'' **''Ep. 5: King of the Jungle'' **''Ep. 14: The Dummy-Style Lying Thief'' ** Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger vs. Ninninger: Message from the Future from Super Sentai **''Ep. 44: Monarch of the Humans'' **''Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger Returns: Life Received! The Earth's Monarchs' Decisive Battle!'' External links *TV Asahi's page on Jagged Category:Sentai First Villain Category:Sentai Generals Category:Deathgalien Category:Aliens Category:Sentai Monsters Category:Sentai Villains Category:Deceased Sentai Villains